


Pink's Unova Adventure

by Pink30



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink30/pseuds/Pink30
Summary: The story of a girl's journey through Unova





	1. The Journey Begins

Spring has sprung in Nuvena Town, signaling a brand new day, 3 youths are to go on an adventure as pokemon trainers.  
Pink is alone in her room staring at a blue gift box with anticipation. "The day has finally come,when I become a pokemon trainer."  
Just then Cheren, one of Pinks friends enters the room.   
Cheren: Hey Pink i heard from Professor Juniper, we're getting our statrers today.  
Pink: I know isnt it exciting  
Cheren: It would be if only Bianca would show up,what's keeping that girl.  
Just then Bianca,Pink's other friend enters the room   
Bianca: Sorry i'm late guys i've oversleep.  
Cheren: Bi for 10 years I've known that you have no sense of time but today's a special day. We get to become pokemon trainers and travel around Unova   
Pink: For one in your life Cher leave Bi alone she did apologize,as you said today's a special day so don't go ruining it.  
Cher: Alright then so let's pick our pokemon   
Bi: Since they were sent to Pink's house she gets to pick first.  
Pink: Alright then here i go  
She opened the box;inside were 3 pokeballs.The first was Tepig a fire type;the second was Oshawott a water type and the third was Snivy a grass type.  
Pink: ok,Tepig I choose you *recalls tepig into its pokeball*  
Bi: Then i choose Snivy which leaves Cher with Oshawott now that's settled let's have a pokemon battle.  
Cher: Bi we shouldn't have a battle inside its too dangerous   
Bi: Dont worry these pokemon are too weak to cause any trouble and we have to battle to make them grow strong *turns to Pink* so brace your self pink

Bi:snivy tackle  
Pink:tepig tackle too  
Bi:vine whip  
Pink: ember  
*snivy faints*  
Bi:Wow Pink i can tell your gonna be a good trainer.  
Pink: thanks Bi.  
Cher: Umm guys look at this room.  
Bi and Pink look around to realize that the battle made a mess of her room.  
Bi: Wow pokemon are amazing so little yet so strong i'm glad i got to have one;oh...sorry about your room Pink.  
Cher: (facepalms) you are completely hopeless  
Pink:stop it Cher,its ok Bi my mom will take care of it  
Bi:Hey Cher you have to battle too with all you know you won't wreak the room like we did  
Cher: Ok then, Pink youll be my opponent lets see what youn can do oshawott

Cher: oshawott pound  
pink: tepig tackle  
Cher: water gun  
pink: ember  
*oshawott faints*  
Cher: Though I've lost my first battle I feel like a true trainer but lets go apologise to your mom about your room pink  
Bi: Yeah we should shouldn't we  
So the 3 of them head downstairs to the living room, apologizing to Pink's mom for the mess in her room  
Pink's mom: its ok guys i'll clear it up later,you guys need to get going to prof juniper's lab  
Bi: oh yeah but first i need to go home to tell my folks *leaves*  
Cher: ill wait for you guys at the lab ok *leaves*  
Pink's mom: ok my pokemon battles are lively i could hear the noise from down here  
Pink: ill say and i won both of them too  
Pink's mom: let me give you your xtransceiver before you go *gives pink xtransciver*  
Pink: thanks mom*hugs* i'll let you know how its goes bye *leaves*  
When Pink arrives in bi's house an argument is taking place between her and her dad  
Bi's dad: no no a thousand times no  
Bi: but dad i have a pokemon now i can totally go on a journey   
Bi's dad:no way Bi the worlds too dangerous for a girl like you   
Bi: Well Im going wheather you like it or not *walks out of the house slamming the door behind her, Pink follows out soon after*  
Pink: you ok Bi  
Bi: yeah im ok Pink lets go meet cher at the lab ok  
When the 3 of them enter the lab prof juniper approaches them  
Prof Juni: hey there ive been waiting for you 3 let me introduce myself my name's....  
Cher:Prof Juniper we know already  
Prof Juni: Cheren now not the time to take things lightly today is to be a memorable one so act with formality as i was saying my name's Prof Juniper or Juni for short and i study the origin of pokemon the reason i gave you guys pokemon...  
Cher:is for the pokedex right?  
Prof Juni: impressive cheren you know alot about pokemon but let me finish ok   
Cher: sorry  
Prof Juni: the pokedex is a device that records pokemon you see or catch with that i mind i ask you three will you travel around Unova to complete the pokedex  
Pink,Cher and Bi: yes  
Juni: thank you *gives each of them a pokedex* meet me at acculma for a tour of the poke center *leaves*  
Bi: since the prof asked us its ok to go on a journey right i could figure out what i want to do in my life  
Cher: of course we can travel how we want while completing the pokedex   
Pink: I'll fun for us and our pokemon too so lets head to rt 1  
A moment later Pink cher and bi are at the entrance to rt.1   
Cher: bi suggested that we all take our first step into rt.1 together  
Pink: ok  
All: 3 2 1  
*step into rt.1*  
Pink and so our journey begins  



	2. Meeting Team Plasma and N

At Accumla Prof Juni is giving Pink and Bi a tour around the poke center afterward she make a request

Juni: when you reach Stration go and see Fennel. she's a inventor and a friend of mine she can help you out im returning to the lab so good luck *leaves*   
Aftet some shopping and healing Pink leaves the center she hears Cher call out to her

Cher: Hey Pink check this out

At the plaza a group of people in knight attire are standing in a line; 2 of them at each end are holding a shield like banner with the letter P on it.In the middle is a man in a colorful robe wearing a red lens on his left eye. he steps forward and speaks to the audience.

"Hello, my name's Ghetsis, I represent Team Plasma. Today ladies and gentlemen im hear to talk to you about Pokemon liberation

Pink: huh?

Ghetsis: Im sure that most of you believe that pokemon and humans are partners that come to coexist because we want and rely on each other. however is that really true? Have you ever considered that we humans only believe it to be true.

Pink:what

Ghetsis:Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers being pushed around when they are our ''partners at work" can anyone say with confidence that my words are false

Pink:(muttering) i'm starting too

Ghetsis:now ladies and gentlemen,pokemon are different from humans,containing unknown potential from we have much to learn from. so what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings? The answer is this...we must liberate pokemon only then can we become equals with them. I implore you today to consider our relationship with pokemon and the correct way to proceed Thank you for your time *leaves*

A moment later the crowd dispersed mulling over Ghetsis' speech. Just then a boy with green hair approaches Pink and Cher

"Your pokemon, just now it was saying..."

Cher: Woah slow down you talk too fast and what this about pokemon talking,thats strange to say.

"yes they were talking but you two cant hear them...how sad anyways my name's N

Cher:I'm Cheren and *points to pink* this is Pink we were tasked to complete the pokedex and have begun our journey,im aiming to become champion though

N: the pokedex eh...so you're going to confine lots of pokemon in pokeballs for that? i too am a trainer but i cant help but wonder...are pokemon happy that way?

Pink: what do you mean?

N:(approaches pink) you...pink let me hear your pokemon's voice again

[trainer battle:pink v N]  
N sent out purlion  
Pink sent out Blaze.  
N: purlion scratch  
P:Blaze tackle  
N:growl   
P:ember  
*purlion faints*

N:as long as pokemon are confined into pokeballs,they will never become perfect. i must change the world for pokemon because they're my friends *leaves* 

Cher: huh...that guys strange but i wont worry about it.Trainers and pokemon help out each other. Im goin on to stration to battle the gym leader, bye Pink *leaves* 

Pink: bye Cher

So Pink too heads off to Stration


	3. Striaton Gym Battle

Pink has arrived in Striaton. After exploring the city she heads for the trainer's school she sees Cher at the blackboard and approaches him  
Pink: hey Cher  
Cher: Hey Pink.I'm studying up on status effects.For example,when a pokemon is poisoned its health decreases  
Pink: interesting Cher,by the way have you seen the gym leader?  
Cher: He was here talking about pokemon types a moment ago you might have just missed him. umm...could you battle me pink i want to test the importance of items in battle  
Pink: of course Cher lets go

Cher sends out oshawott  
Pink sends out pansage  
Cher: water gun  
Pink: vine whip  
*oshawott faints*  
Cher sends out purrlion  
Cher:scratch  
Pink: vine whip   
*purrlion faints*  
Cher: hmm...so learning to use items in battle is very important then here pink take this (gives pink oran berries) good luck in your gym battle  
Pink: Thanks Cher you too (leaves)  
After some healing at the poke center Pink heads inside the gym, a white haired guy with sunglasses addresses her  
"Hello,welcome to the Striaton gym im Clyde the gym guide we appreciate your challenge so take this. (gives Pink fresh water) now for a tip: to reach the gym you must step on the tile thats effective against the type on the curtain  
Pink:ok thanks   
The first curtain Pink sees has a fire symbol so she steps on the water tile;the second is a water symbol so she steps on the grass tile;the last one is grass so she steps on the fire tile.She them climbs up the stairs and faces a green haired man  
"Welcome to Striation Gym im Clian a grass trainer"  
Then a second man with red hair appears  
"Im Chilli a fire trainer"  
Then a third man with blue hair appears"  
"And I'm cress a water trainer"  
Pink:whats going on why are there 3 of you   
Clian: well the reason for that is um...well..  
Chili:enough! all 3 of us are gym leaders but you only fight 1 of us based on the starter you picked  
Pink: well i have tepig  
Cress:so you battle me then   
Pink:ok bring it  
[gym battle:pink v cress]  
Cress sends out lilipup  
Pink sends out blaze  
Cress: work up  
Pink:ember  
Cress: tackle   
Pink: ember

Cress sends out panpour  
Pink sends out sage   
Cress: water gun  
Pink:vine whip  
Cress tackle  
Pink:scratch

Cress: wow! your quite a remarkable trainer with that in mind i (gives Pink basic badge) i award you the basic badge  
Pink: hooray i won my first badge (strikes victory pose) Thanks guys that was a good battle.

So Pink leaves the gym.


	4. The Dreamyard

Upon leaving the gym,a woman wearing a lab coat approaches Pink.

"Hi there i'm Fennel, Prof. Juni sent me to help you,please follow me."

At Fennel's house... 

Fennel: let me reintroduce myself.My names Fennel and i'm a scientist. My subject of research is Trainers; Prof. Juni's my friend from college,she asked me to help you guys along on your journey in fact can you do me a favor? There's a place nearby Stration called the Dreamyard where a pokemon called munna is located i want you to get some dream mist which it produces.

Pink: Sure thing Fennel, i'll get some dream mist for you

After healing Blaze and Sage at the poke center Pink arrived at the dreamyard. Just then Bi appeared

Bi: hi Pink, you're looking for munna too

Pink:yeah 

Just then the 2 of then hear a strange cry.

Bi: Pink! did you hear that.

Pink: I sure did.

Bi: Well lets go check it out!

Upon entering the ruins of the dreamyard, Pink and Bi spot a pink pokemon with purple spots.

Pink: That must be munna.

Upon seeing the two girls,munna runs away.

Bi: oh wait

At that moment however, two people wearing the same knights attire as those in acculma appear and surround munna.

"We found you muna."

"we want some some dream mist"

Bi:Huh? who are you and what do you want with munna?

M.Plasma:Well first off we're Team Plasma, our goal is liberate pokemon from foolish trainers.

F.Plasma: Secondly, the pokemon munna and musharna emit a mysterious vapor called dream mist, which shows people their dreams.We're gonna use it to convince people to release their pokemon,by showing them dreams to manipulate their hearts.

Then the male plasma kicks munna hard, causing it to cry out in pain.

M.Plas:now spit out that mist!

Bi: Your kicking it to make it give off dream mist, that mean,aren't you trainers too?

M.Plas: yes we are but we fight for a different cause:the liberation of pokemon and to do that we fight in pokemon battles and take pokemon from their trainers by force and on that note, we taking yours *approaches pink*

[Plasma battle:]

M.Plas sends out patrat

Pink sends out Sage

M.Plas: Bite

Pink:cut

M.Plas: tackle

Pink: vine whip

(patrat faints)

F.Plas: Were you not taking then seriously because their kids? Whatever im next.

[Plasma battle]

F.Plas sends out purrlion 

Pink sends out Blaze

F.Plas: scratch

Pink: ember

F.Plas: sand attack

Pink: cut

(purrlion faints)

F.Plas: I cant believe we lost but we have we get that dream mist.

Both grunts continue to kick munna

Pink&Bi:stop it!!

Suddenly Gehetis appears.

"What are you two doing goofing off?

Then a second one appears 

"We,Team Plasma shall separate pokemon from foolish people"

Then a third one appears behind the Plasmas

"If you can't fufill your duties..."

F.Plas:T-that was....Ghetsis when he's enlisting followers,then when he's trying to fool people with his speeches 

M.Plas: now this is Ghetsis when a plan has failed and is about to punish someone

F.Plas: any way let get out of here and apologize to him (leaves) 

Then a pink pokemon that looked liked munna with a cloudy tail appeared, comforting munna

Bi: What just happened? That man called Gheisis appeared all over the place then that pokemon appeared? Could it haven been a dream?

Then Fennel appeared.

Fennel: I couldn't wait anymore so I rushed straight here. Oh...is that musharna?

Munna and Musharna let out a cry of thanks and leave leaving behind a dust-like substance 

Fennel:what happened?

Bi: Well me and Pink saw munna then team plasma came and attacked it and then a bunch a Ghetsis' appeared and...

Fennel:Oh i see...musharna is Munna's evolved form so it used its power,making dreams real, to save munna So that means...(picks up dust)

This is dream mist! I can now complete my research. Thank you very much you two (leaves) 

Bi:You go on ahead to the next town Pink, I gonna try to get a munna myself

Pink:Ok good luck Bi (leaves)


	5. Rt.5 Rescue

As Pink walks along Route 5, Cher runs up to her.

Cher: Hey Pink,since we both have the Trio badge let's battle to compare each other's strength

[Rival Battle:Pink v. Cher]

Pink sends out Sage

Cher sends out oshawott

Cher: tackle

Pink:vine whip

Cher:focus energy

Pink:cut

Cher: water gun

Pink:razor leaf

(oshawoot faints)

Cher sends out Purrlion

Pink sends out Blaze

Cher:growl

Pink:ember

Cher:scratch

Pink:ember

Cher:scratch

Pink:ember

Cher:sand attack

Pink:tackle

(Purrlion faints)

Cher: I see...so that's how you battle

"Out of the way"

Just then two Plasmas run past Pink and Cher,knocking them to the ground

Cher: What was that about? Hey...is that Bi

The two of them spot Bi and a girl run towards them

Bi: Hey you guys did you see where those two guys went?

Cher:(points left) that way but what's going on 

Girl:(crying) oh miss...my pokemon 

Bi:it'll be ok don't cry

Pink:Bi,what happened?

Bi:(gestures towards girl) those goons stole her pokemon.

Cher: Don't worry you two,me and Pink will get it back. Let's go Pink.

So Cher and Pink head towards a cave.

Cher: They ran inside here.You ready Pink?

Pink: yes 

Cher: lets go rescue that pokemon

So the two enter that cave and confront the Plasmas

Cher: hey you two give back the pokemon you stole!

Plasma: that girl cant use it to its full potential so that make it sad. that goes for yours to so we're gonna take then 

Pink: not on my watch!

[Plasma battle] 

Plasma sends out patrat

Pink sends out sage 

Pink:vine whip

Pla: detect

Pink:cut

Pla:leer

Pink:vine whip

Pla:bite 

Pink:cut

(patrat faints)

Plas: what...how could we lose when we have right on our side?

Cher:good job Pink *turns towards the plasma* now you return that pokenon to that girl.

"You don't have to return it"

Just then two more plasmas approach Pink and Cher.

1st Plas: how troublesome,not only do you fail to understand our goals but got in our way too.

2nd Pla: there are 2 of you and 2 of us we'll show our combined power and prove that we're right

Cher: *sigh* why are pokemon theives acting so self- righteous,come on Pink lets show then when friendship can do.

[plasma double battle]

Pink sends out Blaze

Cher sends out oshswott

both plas send out patrat

Pink: flame wheel

Cher:water gun

Plas:tackle

Pink:ember

Cher:bubblebeam

Plas:scratch

Pink:rock smash

Cher:water gun

(both patrat faint)

Plas: in order to liberate pokemon from foolish trainers,we have to take them.

Cher: What possible reason whold you have to justify that?

Plas: That trainers like you 2 are making pokemon suffer.

Cher: What do mean by that i don't understand

Plas:*sigh* we'll return the pokemon to you *give Pink the pokeball containing the stolen pokemon* but be aware of how it and yours suffer by being used by people.Open your eyes to your own conplicity. (leaves)

Cher:trainers bring out the power of their pokemon who in turn respond with trust and love towards then. I don't get how that makes them suffer.

Pink: neither do i Cher but lets return this pokemon to that girl

[back on Rt. 5]

Bi:Pink,Cher thanks for rescuing that pokemon. im glad to friends as bold and brave as you 2

Girl:heres a thanks you gift [gives pink and cher heal balls]

Bi: im going to take this girl home now bye (leaves)

Cher:im going ahead to Nacrene see you later guys (leaves)

So Pink follows suit.


	6. Nacrene Gym Battle

After walking along Rt.5,Pink has arrived in Nacrene. When she enters the Pokecenter,Cher approaches her

Cher: I have somrhing for you.(gives pink Chesto berries) Those are Chesto berries,they help wake pokemon up. Here's some advice, the Nacrene Gym leader uses normal pokemon so a fighting pokemon will give you an advantage.(leaves) 

After healing her team and doing some shopping, Pink heads to the gym.

When she tries to enter,N bumps into her.

Pink: oh...hi N,did you just...

N:I want to see things no one else sees. The ideals of pokemon inside pokeballs, the truth of how trainers should be and a future where pokemon are perfect. Do you feel the same way Pink?

Pink: I...don't know

N:(sigh) oh well then,my friends and I will test you in battle to see if you can see this future too.

[N v. Pink]

N sends out pidove

Pink sends out Blaze

N: leer

Pink:flame wheel

N:leer

Pink:ember

N: wing attack

Pink: tackle

(pidove faints)

N sends out timpole

Pink sends out sage

N:water gun

Pink:vine whip

N:supersonic 

Pink:razor leaf

(timpole faints)

N sends out timburr

N: low kick

Pink: vine whip

N:Bide

Pink:cut

N: low kick

Pink:razor leaf 

(timburr faints)

N: Right now my friends aren't strong enought to save all pokemon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world,so I need power....enough to make everyone listen to me (starts to leave then stops) I got it....Zekrom the legendary pokenon that founded Unova along side the hero. Its my goal to be the hero and to befriend it (leaves)

Pink:what was that all about? oh well off to the gym.

When Pink enter the gym,she see a man staring at a skeleton

"Ah...whenever i look at this dragon skeleton im fascinated.

Pink:um...hello

"Oh hello i'm Hawes, the assistant director of this musuem. Since you were kind enough to visit i'll give you a tour 

Pink:ok

Hawes:(points to the dragon skeleton) this skeleton is of a dragon pokemon. There's a theory that it had a accident while flying around the world and became a fossil. (points towards metorite) this is a meteorite it contains some kind of energy from space. (points towards a white rock) and this is just an ordinary stone. we found it near the desert,it doesn't seem to have any value besides being old,we kept it on display because it's pretty to look at.

Hawes lead Pink upstairs toward the end of the museum.

Hawes: the gym is just beyond here where a strong and kind leader is waiting. She also happens to be my wife.

When Pink enters the gym Clyde gives her a fresh water and advice.

Clyde: In this gym there are questions hidden inside books. if you answer then correctly, you can move forward. Fyi the 1st book is "Nice to meet you Pokemon"

So Pink goes to the 1st self and finds the book "Nice to meet you Pokemon" and reads it at the end of the book she finds a note.

"Hello trainers,I'm the Nacrene gym leader, Lenora. I've hidden 4 notes around the library each of them is a question. Can you solve them and find me? Here's the first question: what is the 1st pokemon you met in this gym? Hint: its on a bookshelf in the middle row.

She goes to a green bookshelf and finds the book "The Biology of Patrat" She reads it and finds the 2nd note.

"As I thought that question was easy. Here's the 2nd: Flame burn inside its body and give off smoke from its head when its runs,what is it. Hint: someone is reading it.

So Pink goes to a green shelf and finds a scientist reading a book.

Pink: excuse me.

Sci:oh! did you find the memo and came to me to find the book

Pink:yes 

Sci: what does the memo say

Pink give the scientist the memo which they read

Sci: Well I'm reading "The structure of a Locomotive" is that the correct answer?

Pink:yes

Sci:that correct that's exactly how a locomotive works,I will gives the note in exchange for battle 

Pink:ok

[gym trainer battle]

Sci sent out Herdier

Pink sent out blaze 

Sci:leer

Pink: arm thrust

Sci: bite

Pink:ember

So the scientist gives Pink the note which she reads.

"Impressive that you found this book. That what I expect from a challenger like you. Here's the 3rd question: if you can heat it up in a pot it'll be delicious what its it? Hint: its on a bookshelf close to the entrance."

Pink goes to a blue shelf and finds the book "Sweets for Pokemon" she reads it and finds the 3rd note

"Did you manages to get here without being confused by the questions? Here's the last question: from this shelf move 2 steps backwards 1 to the left 2 forward 1 to the right and 1 backwards"

Following those directions, Pink finds a red self where a girl is standing near.

Pink:hello

Girl:oh...did you find the last note and came to me. I'll give the last question: Can you battle the gym leader if you win against me

Pink:yes

[gym trainer battle]

schoolgirl sends out lilpup

Pink:sends out sage

Sg:tackle

Pink:vine whip

sg:cut

Pink:razor leaf

So the girl gives Pink the book "The Biology of Tepig. She reads it and finds the last note.

"You've manged to get here? Well done,you seem to be wise as well as strong. I look forward to our battle- Lenora

Just then a clicking sound is heard and the shelf opens up to reveal a staircase. Pink goes down and meets Lenora.

Lenora: hello i'm Lenora, the Nacrene museum director and gym leader. I'm here to observe how you battle with the pokemon you've lovingly raised.

[Gym battle: pink v. lenora]

Lenora sent out Herider

Pink sends out Blaze

L: take down

P: arm thrust

L:super fang

Lenora sent out watchog

L:retailate

Pink:rock smash 

L:tackle

P:ember

Lenora: Your fighting style is so enchanting. You are a trainer worthy of the Basic Badge.

Pink:Horray!I won the basic badge (strikes victory pose)


	7. Fossil Search

As Pink is basking in her victory, Hawes franticly rushes in 

Hawes: Dear come quickly team Plasma is threating to steal the dragon skeleton.

Lenora:What! I'm on my way Pink you come too

Pink:right

When they arrive at the musuem,A group of Plasmas have surrounded the dragon skeleton

Lenora:Hey you! step away from that skeleton!

Plasma: so you've come gym leader,we intend to take this dragon skull in the name of pokemon liberation,right before your very eyes.

With a cry of plasma! they throw a smokescreen and run off with the skull.

Lenora:what the... (her and hawes run out,Pink runs after them)

outside of the musuem a man with brown hair and green clothes greets Lenora.

"Hello Lenora find any good fossils lately"

Lenora:oh hello there Burgh you suffering from writers block again? Pink this is Burgh, Castelia's Gym Leader

Burgh:just looking for a change of pace,what happened here?

Lenora:the dragon skull got stolen by team plasma. 

Just then Bi and Cher show up

Bi: Hi Pink,why is everone gathered around here?

Cher:what's going on?

Pink:Team Plasma stole the dragon skull from the musuem.

Lenora:who are these two?

Pink:Lenora,Burg these are my friends Cheren and Bianca,they're trainers too.

Lenora:ok then let's split up.Pink and Burg you too go after Team Plasma in Pinwheel forest;Cheren and Bianca you stand watch at the musuem. I'll head south toward the road to the forest.I'm counting y'all (leaves)

Burg:ok...Pink are you ready to round up some robbers 

Pink:yes I am

Bi:Oh Pink take this it might help (gives pink dowsing machine) that's a dowsing machine its helps find missing items.

Cher:so we're taked with guarding the musuem right? Let's go Bi

Bi:ok (her and cher enter the musuem)

So Pink and Burg head and arrive at pinwheel forest.

Burg:There are two paths in Pinwheel forest, the straight and the one that goes through the forest.I'll take the straight path and block it if they're not there.You take the forest path. Let's get that skull back for Lenora.

So Pink goes through Pinwheel forest battling Trainers and Plasmas along the way. At the end of the path she see one plasma. 

Pink:hey you! give back the dragon skull

Plasma:oh a pursuer? so you beat my allies did you? That cant be helped, so I'll take you on.

[Plasma battle]

Plasma sent out patrat

Pink sent out Sage 

Pla: tackle

Pink:seed bonb

Plas:tail whip

Pink:razor leaf

Plasma:Could this mean that our hopes and our king's hopes are all futile?

Pink:king?

Just then a man wearing a gray robe and hat appears and approaches the plasma grunt.

"how are you holding up fellow subject of the king?"

Plas: Sage Gorm! I got the skull this far, but then it was stolen before my eyes!

Gorm: It's fine. We'll just give up on the Dragon Skull for now. After all, it had nothing to do with the legendary Pokémon Team Plasma is searching for. (faces pink) But we will not overlook your meddling. Don't get in our way again, or we'll make you pay.

Just then Burg and Lenora come in

Burgh: Ah, great! From the bustling of the bug Pokémon, I could tell there had to be a bigshot around. Did you come to help the guys we just beat?

Lenora: Pink! Burgh! The others didn't have jack..Oh! is this guy their boss?

Gorm: I am one of Team Plasma's Seven Sages. Ghetsis, another Sage,is using his eloquence to convince people to release their Pokémon! The rest of us Sages order Team Plasma to steal Pokémon! But see it as a minor and necessary evil. The bug-user Burgh, and the normal-user Lenora... I know you two would fight a hundred battles... We will obediently pull back for now. But we shall take Pokémon from Trainers to liberate them! Not even from gym leaders shall we allow any meddling! When might this matter be resolved? Regardless, I look forward to it (leaves)

Lenora: They're quick runners, eh? Well Burgh you gonna chase after 'em?

Burgh: No... We cornered them and got back your stolen skull. So I'll say mission accomplished.Well, Miss Lenora, I've got to be going; and Pink I'll be waiting for YOU to challenge me at the Castelia City Pokémon gym. Yep! Ooh, really looking forward to that... (Burgh leaves.)

Lenora:Pink you got the Dragon skull right?

Pink:(gives lenora dragon skull)

Lenora: I'm truly grateful, Pink! A trainer as kind as you is sure to make any Pokémon around happy. This is a token of my thanks. Treasure it! (Gives pink moon stone)

Lenora: That's a Moon Stone! There are Pokémon out there that'll evolve if you use that on them. Well, I've got to get the Dragon Skull back to the museum. Alright, watch yourself!(leaves)


	8. 2nd Pokemon Rescue

Leaving Pinwheel forest and crossing Skyarrow bridge,Pink arrives in Castila City. After some training at the Battle company and some healing and shopping she heads towards the gym, where she bumps into Cher.

Pink: Hi Cher. How did your gym battle go?

Cher:Burg's definitely quite the gym leader.I got the badge, but it was honestly pretty tricky

But bug pokemon aren't a challenge for me. I'm going to keep beating all the gym leaders in Unova. Then I'll head for the Pokémon League and beat the Champion! Once I do that, everyone'll recognize me as a powerful Trainer... I really feel that's what I'm living for.

(Cheren leaves, then Burgh comes running out.)

Pink:Hi Burg.

Burgh: Oh! your that girl who fought team plasma in Pinwheel...Pink right Come to challenge my gym?

Pink:yes

Burg: Well that's gonna have to wait. I heard that Team Plasma are in Castila. Come with me to Prime Pier

As they arrive at the pier,Pink sees Bi and a girl3 in a pink dress with purple hair.

Burg: Here's the situation...Team Plasma stole this girl's Pokemon.

Pink: What! (approaches Bi) Which one Bi!

Bi:(sobbing) munna...oh Pink is there anything you can do?

"I heard this missy here screamin' and came running! ...But this town is just massive. I lost the thieves in the crowds."

Burgh: Iris... You did what you could.

Iris:But it ain't right! You just CAN'T take somebody's Pokémon!! Pokémon and people coexisting is just so... super! Having each other there for support is neat.

Pink: I agree and that's why we're gonna get munna back right Burg.

Burg: Right Pink. Of course, searching for a person or a Pokémon in Castelia City is like searching for a needle in a haystack.

At that moment a Plasma approaches them.

Plasma: uh oh, a gym leader. Last time went so well I thought to grab another. Rethinking...i gota run (flees)

Burgh: Pink, let's go! Iris! You stay with this girl.

Iris:ok

Pink: don't worry Bi, Burg and I will get Munna back,promice.

So Burg and Pink chase the grunt all that way to the gym where they see a group of Plasma guarding the building next door.

Burg: Hey you! let us through.

Plasma: Nope, sorry! There's no Plasma members or Sages in here! You think I'm lying? Let's battle and find out.

Pink & Bugh: you're on

[Plasma Battle]

Plasma sent out sandile 

Pink sent out Sage

Pink: seed bomb

Pla:mud shot

Pink: razor leaf

<sandile faints>

Pla:This is bad... This is awful, terrible, worst, worst, worst! Team Plasma's been smashed again! Plasmashed, you could say!We'll have to report back to the Sage for now.

(The grunts run inside and Bianca and Iris arrive.)

Iris:Phew we got lost. I couldn't figure out the xtransiever's directions.

Burgh: Team Plasma is right here. So maybe the Pokémon they stole will be, too. let's go

(everyones runs inside.)

Inside they see Ghetsis, 2 sages and two plasmas

Ghetsis: So this is the gym leader Burgh.

Burgh: Team Plasma,are you the ones stealing what you want from people? 

Bronius: Hiding out in plain sight near his gym seemed like an interesting idea, but it sure let him find us out quickly.

Ghetsis: Quite so.Well, we've already established a magnificent hideout. Now, are you familiar with the legend of Unova's formation? 

Iris: Yeah, I know that! The one with the black dragon Pokémon, right?! 

Ghetsis: Correct... How can a world with so many countries arguing be put to order...? There was a hero who pondered over that idea. And a black dragon Pokémon who turned its fangs on those who defied it... The hero and the Pokémon used their power to bring order to the hearts of all by creating Unova. And once more The hero and the Pokémon shall be revived here in Unova to capture people's hearts!A remarkably simple desire of mine...I mean, of Team Plasma's!

Burgh: There are many people here in Castelia City... Their lifestyles and ways of thinking are all incredibly diverse. So honestly, what are you saying? 'Cause I really think you're missing something. 

Ghetsis:what do you mean?

Burgh: That everyone shares a similarity in one respect: their valuing of Pokémon. We communicate with even our closest friends through Pokémon! Through battling or trading... Oh, about the speech at Accumula? I'm thankful that you gave me a chance to reconsider what it meant to get along with Pokémon. And so I swore...I would earnestly stand face to face with Pokémon! But what you're doing isn't exactly strengthening the bonds between people and Pokémon, now is it?

Ghetsis: Wahahaha! Don't think of it as seizing so much as dividing. I have plenty of good sense. And I love humans, really. After all, our king has brought together we Seven Sages to be an assembly of wisdom from all nations. Very well! For now, I'll leave you to your opinion... That girl over there... Give her back her Pokémon. (A grunt produces Munna and it runs back to Bianca.)

Bianca: Th-Thank you! Munnie...! Welcome baaack!!

Iris: Bianca! Don't you see how villainous these guys are for taking people's beloved Pokémon?! 

Bianca: Y-Yeah... But I'm just so happy Munnie is safe... 

Ghetsis: What a beautiful sight! Fellowship between man and Pokémon! But we must still liberate Pokémon from foolish humans. And for that purpose, we must re-enact the legend to change people's hearts... Well then, take care... (Team Plasma leaves)

Iris: Burgh! why did you let those scoundrels go?! 

Burgh: What else could we do, given the stolen Pokémon at stake? 

Bianca: It's all right! Thank you, Iris! Nobody got hurt or anything. More than anything, it's just about meeting my precious Pokémon again! 

Iris: Awright... I guess it's fine, then... 

Burgh: So, what will you all do now? 

Bianca: ...I kinda wanna look around Castelia City, but, uh... I

Iris: You're in luck!! Don't worry, I'll keep bein' your bodyguard, Bianca!!

Bianca: Oh, Iris... 

Burgh: Hm, alright. Iris is an extraordinary Pokémon Trainer, although she doesn't care much for this city. But anyway, people and Pokémon need to help each other! Cooperation and all that!! 

Iris: Oh, and you...Pink! Thanks for lookin' for the Pokémon! Take this! (Gives pink an oran berry)

Iris: See ya later!! (leaves dragging Bianca by the arm) 

Burgh: Well Pink, I'll be waiting at the gym


	9. Castila Gym Battle

The next day,Pink enters the Castila gym. As usual the guide gives her her some water and advice.

Clyde:The theme of this gym is walking through walls.The honey walls may not look especially penetrable, but keep at it and you'll make it through! And when you can't seem to get anywhere, just find a floor switch to step on!

So Pink navigates through the honey walls and honeycomb shields, battle gym trainers in the process. She reaches the ends and sees Burgh.

Burgh: Thanks for earlier! My bug Pokémon were clamoring to fight with you. Alright, well, I might be going a little quick, but it's time to battle!

[Gym battle: Pink v. Burgh]

Burgh sends out whilipede

Pink sends out Blaze 

Burgh: poison tail 

Pink: dogde and fame charge

Burg: bug bite

Pink: ember

<whilipede faints>

Burgh ends out dwebble

Pink: flame wheel

Burgh:smack down

Pink:ember

Burgh:sand tomb

Pink:rock smash

<dwebble faints>

Burgh sends out levanny

Burgh:razor leaf

Pink: flame thrower

<levanny faints>

*Blaze evolves into Pignite*

Burgh:Burgh: Aww... I lost... Regardless, it shows you're definitely a strong one! Take this gym badge! You beat me, after all!

(Gives pink hive badge)

Pink:horray! I got the Hive Badge (strikes victory pose)


	10. Desert Battles

Upon leaving the gym, Pink gets a call on her Xtransiever. She answers it and hears Bi.

Bi: Hey Pink, where are you right now?

Pink: I just left the gym. I won the Hive Badge

Bi: That's great.I've got a favor to ask you... let's have a Pokémon battle! I think I've gotten a little stronger training with Iris. I mean, I should at least be able to protect my Pokémon from now on...Well, let's meet up at the gate leading to Route 4!

Pink:ok Bi see you there.

So Pink heads toward the gate wat to Rt. 4 where Bi is waiting

Bi:hey Pink you ready for our battle.

Pink: yeah

Bi: lets get started,Oh, but first... (Bianca goes over to talk with the clerk, then comes back.) He says to make sure our Pokémon battle doesn't damage the news ticker! But I'm nothing like I was when I started! It'll be just fine! So let's begin a brand new Pokémon battle! 

[Rival battle: Pink v. Bi]

Bi sends out herider

Pink sends out blaze

Bi: take down 

Pink: arm thrust

Bi: bite 

Pink: rock smash

Bi sends out munna

Bi:confusion

Pink:flame charge

Bi:psybeam

Pink:fire punch

Bi sends out panpour 

Pink senda out sage

Bi:scald

Pink: razor leaf

Bi:water soput

Bi:vine whip

Bi:scratch

Pink:doge and bite

Bi sends out servine

Pink sends out blaze

Bi:razor leaf

Pink flame charge

Bianca: Though im not as strong a trainer as you, Cheren, or Iris, but since I set out from Nuvema Town, I've met so many people and thought about what I want to do with my life! I mean, Pokémon have shown me so many things for the first time! I was scared and unsure on what to do when my Pokémon was stolen.But I'm glad I could go on this journey! Plus, I've learned how very valuable it is to be with Pokémon! Well, let's meet again somewhere! Bye-bye, Pink! (leaves)

Pink:bye Bi 

So Pink exits the gateway and walks through rt4 think of new pokemon to catch here. midway through she sees Cher.

Pink:hi Cher

Cheren: Hey, Pink. I've been waiting for you to get the Insect Badge. It may be sudden, but I want to see which of us is the stronger Trainer?

[Rival battle:pink v. Cher]

Cher sends pidove

Pink sends out blaze

Cher: wing attack

Pink: ember

Cher:aerial ace

Pink:fire pledge

Cher:peck

Pink:flame wheel

Cher sends out dewott

Pink sends out Sage

Cher:bubblebeam

Pink:razor leaf

Cher:water pulse

Cher: seed bomb

Cher sends out pansear

Pink sends out blaze

Cher: ember

Pink arm thrust

Cher:take down

Pink:rock smash

Cher sends out liepard

Cher:tackle

Pink:revenge

Cheren: I see. Perhaps the reason you're so strong is because of your trust with Pokémon. But, no problem. Me, Oshawott, we'll all get stronger!

Just then Pink's xtransiever rings,she picks it up

Prof. Juni: hey Pink do you have a sec?

Cher: what is it prof. Juni?

Juni:I called Bianca too but she didnt answer I wonder whats shes up to? oh well i'll call her back later,in the meantime you two meet me at the gate in front of Nimbasa City!

So Pink and Cher head to the gateway to Nibassa.

Prof.Juni:hey you guys.

Pink & Cher:whats up Prof.

Juni: Elesa,the gym leader of Nibassa called me over to ask me all about electric-type Pokémon, and I was reminded of you... So, this is what I "wanted" form you (gives Pink and Cher Quick balls). If you ever run into a Pokémon you want to keep, don't be frugal, make sure you use a good Poké Ball! You never know if it'll be both the first and last time you see that Pokémon! Well, of course I'd say that, having asked you to complete the Pokédex and all. It might sound a little weird, but I really do want you to enjoy your journey! ...Oh! Not like I'm saying it's fine to completely ignore the Pokédex, of course. Now then... I've got to meet up with Bianca. (Juniper leaves.)

Cheren: She gave us Pokémon and Pokédexes so we could go on a journey.That's the gist of it. It's what my mother told me. Our moms wanted us to see the world,so they all asked Prof. Juni to help.

Pink:well im glad they did

Cher:im heading back to rt.4 to catch more pokemon.

So Pink enters nibassa.


	11. Fight at the theater

As Pink enters Nibassa she spots two plasmas harrasing an elderly man. 

Plas:Hey you! you run the daycare right. We,team plasma are taking pokemon from people and figured you might have some on you so hand them over!

Old Man: humph,what nonsense!

(He notices Pink and runs over.) Oh! Trainer, you look strong! Help me!

Pink:of course(faces plasmas) hey you leave this man alone.

Plas:if your gonna get in our way well take your pokemon too.

[plasma battle]

plasma sends out watchog

Pink sends out blaze

Plas: play rough

Pink: arm thrust

Plas: take down 

Pink:flame wheel

Plas: tackle

Pink: mach punch

Plas sends out trubbish

Plas:sludge

Pink:ember

Plasma:toxic

Pink dodge and flame charge

plasmas: What ARE you?! I think we better run for now! Let's head into the park! (The grunts run off.)

Old Man: Thank you! Take this as an expression of my gratitude! I was planning on riding this bike to and from Nimbasa City, but... Well, I don't think I'll be doing that after all. (gives Pink the bicycle)

Pink:thanks im off now bye

After exploring the city for a bit she spots Bi in front of the theater.

Bi: Heyyy! Pink! I heard from the Professor that Nimbasa City is loaded with attractions! It's like an amusement park! The Big Stadium, the Little Court... And the Battle Subway! Me, I'm gonna go to the Musical Hall wanna join me?

Pink: Sure Bi

At the musical they are directed to the dressing room and are attending a lesson about dressing up pokemon. After that they leave the theater....where Bi's dad is waiting

Bi: Dad?! Why are you here?

Bi's Dad: I came to take you back home by any means necessary! I heard from your mother that you'd come this far... Isn't this enough for you? 

Bi: No way!! I'm staying on my journey with Pink, and my Pokémon!

Bi's Dad: It's pointless! Seeing new places is one thing, but home is home! 

Bi:Yeah? Well maybe I'm just me! And you're just dad. 

"Young lady... do continue your journey."

(a lady in yellow clothes shows up)

Bi's Dad: Excuse me?! who are you? This is a family matter! 

Elesa: Call me Elesa. I'm a model, and this town's gym leader. Naturally, the world is filled with all kinds of people. And with people who don't think at all like you, there may be times when you feel hurt... 

Bi's Dad: That's right! Of course there are! That's why I'm so worried... 

Elesa: However... As such things recur, the differences between you and others become simply natural, and you learn to value them. And though you worry, remember that there will always be Pokémon to stand at a Trainer's side. They may appear merely cute, but if you call for them, Pokémon are extremely dependable... 

Bi: Dad I'm begging you! I know there are things out there that you're right to worry about but there are really nice people, too! And by being with Pokémon, I'll even get a little stronger! So please. 

Bi's Dad: .Hrmm(sighs)...Well. I'd say it seems selfish of you to want to continue your journey, Bi, but...It would be much more selfish of me to force you to stop. Any way you slice it, I'm the one being childish... The gym leader has helped me realize something. Yes, Bi... you can very well do what you please, definitely. Your father will be praying that your journey leads you to many worthwhile things. Pink, look after Bi for me. 

Pink:I will

(Bi's dad leaves.) 

Bi's: Dad... When I find what it is I want to do, I'll be sure to come home!

Elesa: He, too, must have adventured as a Trainer long ago... But it's tough being a parent. Was I too nosy? I was a little bothered when I saw you arguing, so I sort of just stuck my head in... If you're Trainers, then you're welcome at the Pokémon gym. I'll show you how intense your journey can be. (Elesa leaves.) 

Bi: SO cool! I wish I could be as suave as Miss Elesa! Huh, I wonder what I could do? Well, before that, I've gotta find what it is I want to do! See you, Pink.

Pink: Bye Bi im glad it all worked out for you.

So Pink heads for the park.


	12. Ferris Wheel  Confession

As Pink enters the amusement park,she spots N in the distance.

Pink: Hi N 

N:Hi Pink...Are you looking for Team Plasma? They ran off to the center of the park. Come with me.

Pink: Ok

So they walk about the park stopping at the farris wheel

N: ...Not here. Let's ride the Ferris wheel and look for them there. I love Ferris wheels, you know. Their circular motion,the dynamics... a beautiful combination of formulas.

Pink: sure sounds like fun.

As Pink and N ride the ferris wheel together N looks at Pink and speaks

N: I have somthing to tell you Pink...I am the king of Team Plasma. Requested by Ghetsis, we aim to save Pokémon together. How many Pokémon exist in this world, I wonder...?

Pink just stares at him in shock

As they get off the ferris wheel two plasmas approach N.

Plasma:Lord N! Are you alright?!

N:I'm alright, you are helping to protect pokemon so i will protect you. Flee while i hold off this trainer(plasmas leave) So then Pink,do you agree with my understanding?

Pink:No way N and let me tell you why! You and Team Plasma might think your doing pokemon a favor by "libreating" them from trainers but your actually severing the sacred bond between then and im not gonna let that contiune!

N:I see... That's a shame.This is the future I have seen... Even if I cannot win against you here, I shall fight you for the sake of Team Plasma.

Pink: Bring it on!!

[Pink v. N]

N sends out Sandile

Pink sends out sage

N:sand tomb

Pink:razor leaf

N:assurance

Pink: seed bomb

<sandile faints>

N sends out Darumaka

Pink sends out Blaze

N:headbut

Pink: take down

N:fasade

Pink: brick break

N:Uproar

Pink: tackle

N:fire punch

Pink:fire punch

<darumaka faints>

N sends out Scraggy

N: revenge

Pink: ember

N:faint attack

Pink:buldoze

N:swagger

Pink:dodge and focus punch

<scraggy faints>

N sends out siglyph

Pink sends out zoura

N:psybeam

Pink:knock off

N: aerial ace

Pink: faint attack

N: confusion

Pink: sucker punch

N:psychic 

Pink: night daze

<sigliph faints>

N: You are strong. But there is a future I must change and to do so I shall surpass the Champion. I will stand as an undefeatable opponent... And I shall liberate Pokémon from all Trainers! But you wish to be together with Pokémon! If that is your desire, then collect all the gym badges and come to the Pokémon League! Once there, try to stop me! (leaves)

Pink: Challenge accepted N!

and with that goal in mind she heads towards the gym.


End file.
